1. Field
The following description relates to an operating method of a wearable device paired with a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Amid the proliferation of smart phones, a variety of mobile devices are being developed and wearable type mobile devices have been emerging.
A mobile device may provide a great deal of convenience for modern life. A growing computing power of mobile devices enable users to complete tasks previously performed using a personal computer (PC).
Also, the wearable mobile device is sometimes referred to as an appcessary, which is derived from an amalgamation of application and accessory. Dissimilar to a handheld mobile device, the wearable device is attached to a body and facilitates reception and transmission of a signal related to the mobile device.